Troca de casais
by Uchiha Ayu
Summary: Sasuke está casado com Sakura; Naruto está casado com Hinata. O que acontece quando um jutsu os faz trocar de corpos? SasuSaku NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Troca de casais**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

_Sasuke está casado com Sakura; Naruto está casado com Hinata. O que acontece quando um jutso faz Sasuke e Naruto trocarem de corpo?_

**Capítulo 1 – O pior pesadelo.**

Na floresta de Konoha dois vultos podiam ser vistos voltando de uma missão no país do trovão. Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke ambos com 32 anos pulavam de árvore em árvore apressados para chegar em casa.

– Teme o que você vai fazer quando chegarmos à vila? – perguntou o loiro, quebrando o silêncio em que se encontravam.

– Dormir – se limitou a responder o moreno, sem o menor interesse na conversa que Naruto tentava puxar.

– Duvido teme! Faz três dias que não vê a Sakura-chan e quando chegar em casa vai dormir? Hahahaha... – o Uzumaki sorriu sarcasticamente para o amigo que, sem se alterar o olhou de esgoela.

– Se está insinuando o que eu estou pensando pode esquecer. À uma hora dessas tenho três pestinhas em casa pra me atrapalhar.

As tais "pestinhas" que Sasuke se referia eram seus três filhos com Sakura: Naru de dez anos - em homenagem ao Naruto - e os gêmeos Yusuke e Yugi de sete anos. Naruto e Hinata também já tinham duas filhas: Heika de dez anos e Haruka de três anos.

– Ah é verdade. – concordou o loiro, então, abrindo um sorriso empolgado tentou continuar - Então...

– Não vou sair. – Sasuke cortou secamente o que Naruto ia dizer, fazendo este olhá-lo emburrado.

– Por que não?

– Porque estou cansado e só quero a minha cama agora. – explicou ele.

– Mas... – o Uzumaki estava para contestar quando novamente foi interrompido e desta vez não era por causa de Sasuke, mas sim pela presença repentina de estranhos os observando.

Pararam bruscamente e ficaram alerta, vendo logo em seguida quem os vigiava. Vários ninjas contrabandistas pularam em cima deles.

A luta estava praticamente ganha, pois os dois shinobis de Konoha eram muito fortes. Já haviam derrotado quase todos quando um deles, em um momento de desespero, fez alguns "ins" desconhecidos com as mãos, conseguindo pegar, sem querer, Sasuke e Naruto em seu jutsu.

Os dois caíram no chão em um sono profundo e os ninjas atacantes aproveitaram o momento para fugirem sem roubar nada do que haviam inicialmente previsto. Com sorte, o Uchiha e o Uzumaki foram encontrados por um grupo de Konoha e reconhecidos por estes imediatamente, sendo assim levados às pressas ao hospital.

**-oOo-**

Lentamente Sasuke abriu seus olhos, viu-se dentro de um quarto branco e deduziu rapidamente a situação. Aquele ninja havia conseguido pegá-los num jutsu e eles desmaiaram. Por estarem nos arredores da folha, provavelmente alguém os havia encontrado e trazido até o hospital.

Levantou-se da cama, sentindo-se muito bem. Decidiu, por fim, não esperar ninguém entrar para lhe dar alta e saiu sozinho para sua casa. Lembrou-se de Naruto em seu trajeto, mas nem se preocupou. _"Do jeito que o dobe se recupera rápido já deve estar na casa dele", pensou._

Chegou rapidamente à mansão Uchiha e entrou silencioso como sempre. Pôde ouvir barulhos de pratos na cozinha e sorriu para si mesmo. Sua esposa estava lá.

Sakura estava enxugando os pratos, seus cabelos curtos estavam preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, e o avental cor de rosa amarrado em sua cintura a deixava aparentemente mais magra do que o normal. Sasuke ainda não entendia como Sakura depois de três filhos conseguia manter um corpo de vinte anos.

Devagar e silencioso como um gato quando está prestes a atacar sua presa, Sasuke se aproximou de sua mulher e ao chegar perto o suficiente a agarrou pela cintura começando a distribuir beijos por todo o seu pescoço.

Ouviu a risada divertida de Sakura e a doce voz dela repreendê-lo com carinho.

– Sasuke-kun, pare, está me fazendo cócegas. – ela se virou para ele com um sorriso que desapareceu no mesmo instante em que viu a figura de Naruto a abraçando.

Gritou alto e deu um soco bem forte no homem que a segurava, este não estava esperando e acabou sendo jogado da cozinha para a sala.

O Uchiha se levantou irritado, massageando sua bochecha dolorida. Nunca havia apanhado dela desta forma e, caramba, como doía.

– Sakura o que deu em você? – ele perguntou grosseiramente, observando-a ficar ainda mais nervosa com ele.

– Eu é que pergunto Naruto! Se for uma brincadeira não teve graça! – ela lhe disse num tom irritado.

– Você bebeu? Que Naruto o que? Sou eu Sasuke! – disse-lhe o rapaz muito, mas muuuito mal-humorado.

– Já sei, o Sasuke-kun mandou você fazer essa brincadeira comigo, não é? – a rosada questionou, olhando para os lados e aparentando estar procurando alguém escondido.

– Sakura – chamou-lhe ficando ainda mais irritado - Você ficou louca ou cega? Sou eu o Sasuke! – acrescentou apontando para ele mesmo.

Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiada e sem entender absolutamente nada.

– Naruto pára com essa brincadeira ou eu conto pra Hinata. – ela ameaçou.

O Uchiha passou a mão impaciente por seu cabelo, tentando se controlar e não berrar com sua doce e, por hora, maluca mulher.

– Por que você está me confundindo com aquele dobe idiota? Que eu saiba nós não somos nem um pouco parecidos.

Sakura olhou para ele sem paciência, seguiu para a gaveta mais próxima e pegou um espelho, entregando ao homem à sua frente.

– Ok! Se acha que eu estou confundindo você com o meu marido, então olha!

Sasuke pegou o espelho e teve que se segurar para gritar. O reflexo não era dele nem aqui nem na China, era de Naruto.

– Não... Não... Não... – ele repetia tentando controlar seu desespero, olhava para seu corpo e via as vestes alaranjadas berrantes de Naruto, por fim não se aguentou – Não pode ser! É um pesadelo! EU TÔ NO CORPO DO DOBE!

**-oOo-**

Naruto acordou numa confortável cama de hospital, não entendeu o porquê de estar ali e com a fome que estava nem se preocupou em descobrir. Saiu pela janela, pulando sobre as casas e se apressando para chegar onde sua esposa estaria esperando-o com a comida prontinha.

Chegou ao bairro dos Hyuuga e correu para sua casa. Entrou pela janela pensando em fazer uma surpresa para sua mulher, mas como não a encontrou no quarto, deduziu que esta estaria no andar de baixo à sua espera. Desceu as escadas e encontrou o objeto de sua busca sentada no sofá, assistindo TV. Ela estava com seus longos cabelos soltos e já vestindo sua camisola. Sem pensar em mais nada Naruto correu e se jogou em cima dela, fazendo o maior escândalo.

– HINATA-CHAN!

Hinata se virou depressa e não acreditou no que viu: Sasuke gritando seu nome e pulando em cima dela com um sorriso de orelha a orelha (N/A: essa cena eu gostaria de ver). Levou um susto tão grande que pulou do sofá, esquivando-se do homem e deixando-o se espatifar sozinho no chão.

Ele se levantou massageando a cabeça e o novo galo que apareceria logo logo ali.

– Ai essa doeu. Por que desviou de mim Hinata-chan?

A doce Hyuuga estava em choque, sua boca não queria se mexer e ela não conseguia dizer o que queria.

– Sa... Sa... Sa... Sa... – dizia ela gaguejando.

Naruto levantou num pulo e sorrindo empolgado tentou completar a frase para ela.

– Saudades?

– Sasuke-san? – disse ela conseguindo pronunciar as palavras.

O loirinho quase caiu no chão de novo, fez a maior cara de decepção para a esposa e choramingou:

– Hinata-chan, como tem coragem de falar no teme numa hora dessas?

– Naruto-kun? – ela o chamou confusa, arregalando seus perolados olhos sem se atrever a se aproximar.

– O que foi Hinata? Está passando mal? – perguntou o rapaz, visivelmente preocupado dando um passo em direção à jovem. Esta não conseguiu responder à pergunta do homem a sua frente e apenas apontou para o espelho em cima da chaminé. Naruto se aproximou e viu seu reflexo, ou melhor, o reflexo de Sasuke.

Bem, para podermos imaginar a cena, vamos pensar na casa dos Hyuuga sendo vista pelo lado de fora e o grito de Naruto ecoando noite afora – AAAAHHHHHHHHHH...

Voltando para dentro da casa...

Naruto corria desesperado para todos os lados puxando suas vestes e gritando como louco.

– SAI DE MIM TEME! SAI DE MIM!

– Na... Naruto-kun se acalme, por favor... – pedia a Hyuuga, olhando assustada o rapaz que corria de um lado para o outro da sala.

Ainda estava tentando acalmar seu suposto marido quando alguém bateu na porta, indecisa ela decidiu ir atender e encontrou, para seu espanto, Sakura e o corpo de Naruto com uma feição muito irritada.

– Pára de puxar minha pele dobe! – disse o corpo de Naruto da porta - É você quem está no meu corpo!

- Sasuke-san? É você? – Hinata perguntou para o homem emburrado na porta e este se limitou apenas a resmungar um "hun". Sakura, ao seu lado, levantou levemente as sobrancelhas constrangida e não disse nada.

Já Naruto ao ver Sasuke com o seu corpo arregalou os olhos, choramingou e caiu duro pra trás, desmaiado.

**-oOo-**

O Uzumaki acordou no sofá de sua casa e ao abrir os olhos pôde distinguir quatro silhuetas no cômodo: a de Hinata, a de Sakura, a de Tsunade e a dele mesmo...

A Hokage gargalhava abertamente enquanto o corpo de Naruto tinha uma expressão típica do Sasuke quando alguém debocha dele.

– Não acredito que vocês caíram no jutsu da troca de corpos. – ria Tsunade.

– É, então, já acabou de rir? – perguntou Sasuke desgostoso - Pode nos dizer como desfazer o jutsu agora?

– Desculpe Sasuke, mas não tem como desfazer o jutsu. – disse a Hokage, enxugando as lágrimas de riso que escorriam pelo canto de seus olhos.

– Quê? – gritou o Uchiha de olhos arregalados.

– Calma, me deixa molhar o bico. – pediu a loira, completando em seguida - O que eu estou dizendo é que esse jutsu acaba sozinho e vocês terão de passar apenas 24 h com os corpos trocados.

– 24 HORAS? – berrou Naruto - EU VOU MORRERRRRR...

– Cala a boca dobe e não grita que ninguém aqui é surdo. – repreendeu-o Sasuke.

Todos escutam passos leves chegando e olham para a pequena figura que acabara de entrar na sala. Era Haruka, a filha mais nova de Naruto e Hinata.

Naruto ficou todo contente de ver sua filhinha e esqueceu completamente que estava no corpo de Sasuke, abrindo totalmente os braços e gritando para a menininha.

– HARUKA! VEM ME DÁ UM ABRAÇO!

A menina saiu correndo toda sorridente, mas ao invés de correr para Naruto ela correu para Sasuke.

– Papai! – gritou, abraçando Sasuke.

– Até tu Haruka. – o loirinho choramingou magoado.

Hinata observou sua filhinha e suspirou.

– Acho que só nos resta esperar as 24 h então. – ela disse.

– E eu vou ter que dormir com o Naruto? – perguntou Sakura num tom indignado.

Sasuke, ao escutar isso, elevou sua voz, assustando a pequena Haruka.

– Não mesmo! – ele gritou, fazendo a garotinha começar a choramingar.

– Teme! Você assustou a Haruka – gritou o loiro irritado.

_"Ai, não é meu dia."_ – pensou Sasuke, olhando a menina em seguida – Haruka, olha para o tio Sasu... quero dizer, olha pro papai. Desculpa.

A menina engoliu o choro e voltou a abraçar Sasuke, que com um sorriso retribui o abraço da menininha.

Naruto olhou emburrado e todo enciumado, se levantou e tirou a menina dos braços de Sasuke entregando em seguida para Hinata. Haruka não gostou e voltou a chorar.

– Pelo visto você vai ter que ficar aqui Sasuke. – disse Tsunade com um suspiro.

– O que? – gritam Sakura e Hinata ao mesmo tempo.

– Sakura pense comigo, o que seus filhos vão pensar se encontrarem em casa o Naruto?

Mesmo fazendo cara feia a rosada acabou concordando que seria realmente melhor, e menos confuso, manter tudo entre eles pelas próximas 24 horas.

Logo Sakura e Naruto que estava no corpo de Sasuke se levantaram para ir embora, mas não antes de um se virar para o outro com avisos.

– Cuida da Sakura ou eu te mato dobe.

– O mesmo eu digo pra você teme, toma conta da Hinata-chan.

E virando a cara se separam cada um para a casa do outro...

**Continua...**

Hiii... desculpa gente eu sei que ficou meio confuso, mas não sabia como escrever o que cada um estava falando no corpo do outro, quero dizer, trocados de corpo... não... é... Nya! Vcs entenderam né? Rsrss...

Gostaram? Dêem um GO aí em baixo onegai!

Bjs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Troca de casais**

**Disclaimer – Essa fic tá confusa rsrsr... Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem...**

– _Cuida da Sakura ou eu te mato dobe._

– _O mesmo eu digo pra você teme, toma conta da Hinata-chan._

_E virando a cara se separam cada um para a casa do outro..._

**Capítulo 2 – 24 h de confusão parte I.**

Naruto acordou com os raios do sol em seu rosto, a noite que passara no sofá da casa de Sasuke não fora boa. Sentia-se como se um caminhão tivesse passado por cima dele.

- Pai? – uma jovem voz masculina o fez virar a cabeça para dar de cara com Naru, o filho mais velho de Sakura – O senhor brigou com a mamãe?

– Não, por quê? – perguntou enquanto se espreguiçava.

– É que o senhor só dorme no sofá quando briga com a mamãe.

Naruto sorriu triunfante, por essa ele não esperava.

_"Quer dizer que a Sakura-chan faz o teme dormir no sofá quando eles brigam. Que informação de ouro!". – _pensou.

– Pai, o senhor está bem? – voltou a perguntar o jovem uchiha desconfiado.

– Estou ótimo meu filho! – O Uzumaki respondeu - Que horas são? Estou com fome!

– São oito horas – anunciou Sakura que acabara de entrar na sala e com um sorriso convidou-o – Vem tomar café.

Naruto, esquecendo-se completamente de que estava no corpo de Sasuke, deu um pulo de felicidade, totalmente animado.

– Oba! Estou morrendo de fome Sakura-chan. – ele gritou, notando tarde demais a mancada que dera através dos olhos arregalados das duas pessoas à sua frente.

– Er... Quero dizer... Não sejam irritantes! – disse o loiro tentando ao máximo imitar a cara de bravo de Sasuke, mas certamente sem nenhum sucesso.

_"Naruto idiota, Sasuke-kun não me chama de irritante há mais de quinze anos". – _pensou a Haruno balançando a cabeça negativamente.

**-oOo-**

Na casa dos Hyuuga, Sasuke teve um pouco mais de sorte, Hinata o colocara para dormir no quarto de hóspedes.

Ainda se encontrava num profundo sono quando a porta silenciosamente se abriu e dela entraram duas figuras de longos cabelos louros e olhos perolados.

Heika e Haruka se aproximaram da cama onde Sasuke dormia com cúmplices sorrisos nos pequenos lábios femininos e com um grito de guerra pularam em cima do Uchiha, fazendo a maior baderna.

– Acorda pai! Seu dorminhoco! – gritou Heika.

– Acorda! Acorda! – Haruka repetia, brincando de cavalinho nas costas do assustado homem.

Sasuke se levantou num pulo. Levou um susto tão grande que quase caiu da cama com as duas menininhas.

– O que? O que aconteceu? – perguntou já pensando que a casa estivesse pegando fogo.

– Já são oito horas. – disse Heika, enquanto dava um beijo na bochecha de Sasuke.

Este, num misto de irritação e preguiça deitou-se novamente na cama e cobriu os olhos com o braço, controlando a vontade de mandar as duas menininhas embora.

– E me acordaram pra que? – ele perguntou inconformado.

– Pra brincá papai! – respondeu alegremente a pequena Haruka com um sorriso que mal cabia em seu pequeno rostinho.

– Ah não! A essa hora da manhã? – choramingou o Uchiha já tentando imaginar como Naruto conseguia agüentar isso.

– Mas pai foi o senhor mesmo quem disse que estava gordo e queria fazer exercícios de manhã. – diz Heika chateada com a atitude estranha do pai.

Sasuke, contudo, tentou segurar a gargalhada.

_"O dobe está se achando gordo? Essa é boa!". _– pensou.

Nesse momento a porta se abriu e por ela entrou Hinata toda afobada e constrangida, chamando a atenção de suas filhas.

– Meninas o que estão fazendo? Não incomodem o Sas... Quero dizer o seu pai!

– Mãe por que o papai dormiu no quarto de hóspedes? – Heika perguntou inocentemente.

– Bem... É que... – a jovem mãe tentou arrumar uma explicação, mas sem nenhuma apenas conseguiu gaguejar.

– Nós brigamos ontem à noite, só isso. – Sasuke respondeu indiferente e sem rodeios.

As duas meninas se olharam confusas e desconfiadas. Seu pai nunca havia dormido no quarto de hóspedes, nem sequer imaginavam que eles algum dia haviam brigado. Mas foi Heika quem se pronunciou.

– Pai, como você conseguiu brigar com a mamãe? Nem as manhas da Haruka a tiram do sério.

– Não tem importância agora – Hinata disse docemente para a filha e se virando para Sasuke falou constrangida – Vamos tomar café... hum... Naruto-kun.

– Hm. – o Uchiha se limitou a responder, fazendo as duas garotinhas arregalarem os olhos surpresas.

_"Ué? Ele não gritou?"._

**-oOo-**

Naruto estava tomando café com Naru o observando atentamente. O menino Uchiha era a cópia de Sasuke, tanto fisicamente como intelectualmente. Naruto se sentia desconfortável. Provavelmente o garoto prodígio já havia percebido que algo estava estranho no comportamento de seu pai.

_"Eu vou ficar doido com esse menino me encarando. Tinha que ser o filho do teme, já deve ter percebido que não sou o pai dele". – _pensou o Uzumaki com gotas de suor escorrendo por seu rosto intimidado.

Estava tão distraído que nem percebeu que os gêmeos brincavam de futebol dentro de casa. Pagando pelo descuido acabou por levar uma bolada na cabeça. Yusuke e Yugi entraram correndo na cozinha.

– Pai, desculpa não era pra acertar você. – pediu Yusuke.

– É foi sem querer. – disse Yugi. Ambos já estavam com lágrimas nos olhos só de imaginar a bronca que levariam. Sasuke era um pai muito rígido.

Quando Naruto se recupera do impacto ele sorriu para os meninos e falou carinhosamente, pondo a mão na cabeça de um deles.

- Não tem problema, Yusuke.

O menino olhou para o irmão gêmeo assustado, este lhe retribuiu o olhar igualmente surpreso.

– Pai eu sou o Yugi. – falou o menino ainda meio confuso.

– Ah é, desculpe Yugi, acho que foi a bolada, hehe... – tentou remendar o erro sem graça, mas logo pensando consigo mesmo: _"Que culpa eu tenho se os dois são idênticos."_

– Pai, o que você tem hoje? Você sempre desvia das boladas. – perguntou Naru mais desconfiado ainda.

– Na... Nada não... Eu só... er... – O Uzumaki gaguejou completamente sem saída, mas felizmente foi salvo por Sakura bem a tempo.

– Naru-kun, pare de interrogar seu pai. – ela o repreendeeu - Você sabe que ele não gosta.

Os gêmeos ao verem Sakura entrar na cozinha correram até ela sorridentes e a abraçaram pela cintura.

– Mãe, estamos com fome.

– Oh, meus amores, a mamãe já vai preparar um sanduíche pra vocês, tudo bem. – ela lhes disse com ternura, dando um beijo na testa de cada um.

Porém, Naruto se levantou todo sorridente e prestativo.

– Pode deixar que eu preparo o lanche de vocês meninos. É... Yugi como você vai querer o seu? – perguntou apontando para um dos gêmeos.

Os meninos se olharam novamente e aquele que Naruto apontou gritou revoltado.

– Pai, eu sou o Yusuke!

– O que aconteceu pai? Você nunca confundiu a gente – Yugi reclamou indignado.

– Ah... Sabe o que é meninos, é que hoje vocês estão mais parecidos do que nos outros dias. – o Uzumaki respondeu sem graça, passando a mão na nuca da cabeça, enquanto Sakura balançava a cabeça negativamente e Naru o observava intrigado.

_"Esse não é meu pai"._

**-oOo-**

Sasuke após ter terminado seu café dirigiu-se para a sala, desconhecendo qualquer outro lugar mais interessante naquela mansão. Estava sentindo saudades de sua esposa e de seus filhos, tinha ficado três dias sem vê-los e agora precisava ficar mais 24 h.

Sentou-se distraído no sofá e ligou a TV, estava simplesmente passando os canais quando Haruka apareceu em sua frente se contorcendo toda.

– O que foi Haruka? – ele perguntou intrigado.

– Pai, eu quero fazê xixi... – a garotinha respondeu se contorcendo.

– Então vai ao banheiro – disse o Uchiha apressadamente.

– Me leva pai. Eu tô apertada... – choramingou a menina num tom de súplica.

_"E agora? Definitivamente não sou muito bom em lidar com meninas". – _pensou o Uchiha, pondo a mão na cabeça.

Olhou para os lados a procura de Hinata, mas não a encontrou. A menina estava se contorcendo cada vez mais e já quase chorava. Meio que desesperado Sasuke pegou sua mão e a levou para o banheiro.

– Pode fazer, eu fico te esperando aqui fora. – ele disse para a criança ficando parado na porta.

A menininha olhou suplicante para ele e começou a puxar o fecho de seu macacão.

– Eu não sei abri. – ela anunciou, deixando o Uchiha ainda mais zangado.

_"Meninos são mais fáceis do que meninas."_ – continuou pensando impaciente enquanto forçava o fecho sem sucesso. Tentou de todas as formas abrir o macacão da criança e quando finalmente conseguiu, ela não aguentou e fez xixi nas calças...

_"Eu não vou limpar!"_ – pensou furioso.

- HINATAAAAA...

**Continua...**

Esse capítulo mostrou a diferença de vida entre a família de Naruto onde só tem meninas e Sasuke não sabe como lidar com elas; e a família de Sasuke que só tem meninos e Naruto não consegue diferenciar os gêmeos que são idênticos.

**Kagura-Lari** – Taí mais um capítulo saindo do forno, tomara que goste!

**mika chan – **Com certeza Mika-chan eu sou uma viciada em SasuSaku e NaruHina, não se preocupe!

**Meme Higurashi Taisho – **Vai ser bem difícil para os dois conviverem em casas tão distintas das deles, mas acho que vão sobreviver rsrs...

**Smile Angel – **rsrs... tomara que goste deste capítulo também, tentei fazer engraçado mas acho que não fui muito feliz hehe...

**Uchiha Neko – **rsrsr... Não sei bem de onde tirei essa idéia... inicialmente pensei em fazer SasuSaku e GaaraIno mas o Naruto é bem diferente do Sasuke daí a história seria mais interessante srrsr...

**Igorsambora – **Bem doida né Igor-kun, concordo com vc hihi...

**Lais Reeves – **Desculpe a demora, é que estou com mais duas fics pra atualizar e acabei me perdendo nelas hehe... espero que goste deste capítulo.

**Daji-Chan – **Nenhum dos dois foi feliz quando chegou em casa achando que estava nos braços de sua amada né rsrsr... também adorei escrever essa parte!

**Mari – **Espero não decepcionar com a continuação desta fic meio doida hehe...

**Mari Santoro – **Nya que bom que gostou! Os filhos estão desta maneira que é pra dar um ar mais confuso na história hihi...

**Elys the black angel – **rsrsr... o Sasuke e o Naruto vão sofrer mais nas mãos dos filhos do que nas mãos das esposas, rsrs... eles são muito diferentes.

**Detetive K – **Demorou mas chegou! Rsrsrs... desculpe a demora.

**Ruby Lolita – **Espero que goste deste capítulo! Vou continuar sim pode deixar!

Minna obrigada pelas reviews, vcs sabem que eu amo recebe-las! Foram todas muito fofas e inspiradoras Arigatou!

Bjs se cuidem galera xau!


	3. Chapter 3

**Troca de casais**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

_"Meninos são mais fáceis do que meninas."_ – continuou pensando impaciente enquanto forçava o fecho sem sucesso. Tentou de todas as formas abrir o macacão da criança e quando finalmente conseguiu, ela não aguentou e fez xixi nas calças...

_"Eu não vou limpar!"_ – pensou furioso.

- HINATAAAAA...

**Capítulo 3 – 24h de confusão parte II.**

Naruto se espreguiçou ao sair para o jardim da mansão dos Uchiha. Tinha acabado de almoçar e nada melhor do que um treino para matar a preguiça.

Desceu uma rampa que dava para o lago e encontrou uma figura de cabelos rebeldes negros com os olhos vermelhos, mostrando seu domínio com o famoso sharingan. Naru estava no centro do lago cuspindo fogo para todos os lados.

A cena era impressionante, o garoto de apenas dez anos manipulava perfeitamente o Katon no jutsu e já estava conseguindo controlar o chidori. Naruto sentiu como se estivesse vendo um mini Sasuke.

Naru parou bruscamente e o loirinho que não estava no seu corpo loirinho assustou-se com a voz fria lhe chamando.

– Está me espionando pai?

– Você está bem forte né Naru! – Naruto disse sorrindo singelamente.

– Quer treinar comigo? – convidou-o - Uma disputa mano a mano, pode ser?

_"Esse moleque sabe que eu não sou o pai dele ou ele encara o Sasuke desse_ _jeito?"_ – essa era uma pergunta que não queria calar na mente do Uzumaki.

– Vou começar – disse o jovem Uchiha, não em um tom de pedido, mas sim como um aviso. O primogênito dos Uchiha já estava em cima de Naruto antes mesmo deste dizer – Ah, tá.

Yusuke e Yugi desciam para o lago a procura de seu irmão e de seu pai, quando vêem a cena mais esquisita de suas vidas. Naru atacava sem dó nem piedade um homem que se desviava atrapalhadamente dos golpes certeiros e rápidos que este lhe desferia.

Mesmo com o sharingan ativado, Naru não conseguia acertar um só golpe no suposto Sasuke. O mais estranho era a maneira como seu adversário se desviava. Naruto mentalmente estava amaldiçoando Sasuke por ensinar o garoto a ser tão rápido. Perdendo a paciência, o pequeno Uchiha fez os "ins" conhecidos do chidori, correu e acertou em cheio seu alvo que logo virou apenas uma fumaça.

– Não é possível! – assustou-se Naru - Um bunshin, mas quando?... – sua frase não foi terminada, pois antes mesmo de perceber Naruto já o segurava pelo colarinho de sua camisa.

– Eu lhe ensinei o chidori – _"E espero que tenha sido o Sasuke"_ – para usar contra seus inimigos, não contra seu pai! – falou no tom de voz mais ríspido que conseguiu, jogando o garoto no chão logo em seguida.

Naru o olhou emburrado e ao mesmo tempo surpreso. Para ter conseguido se desviar dos seus ataques aquele homem só poderia ser seu pai mesmo. Os gêmeos que observaram tudo ao longe, desceram correndo e gritando vivas.

– Nossa pai! Eu quero aprender o Kage bunshin também! – gritou Yusuke.

– Ensina pra gente! – pediu Yugi.

Naruto sorriu para os meninos, estes não se pareciam tanto assim com o pai deles. Seus cabelos eram negros, mas não espetados como o de Sasuke ou Naru, eram lisos como o de Sakura, assim como os olhos verdes esmeralda e o jeitinho empolgado e tagarela de ambos os gêmeos também lembrava mais a kunoichi de cabelos rosa.

_"Bom, acho que com esses dois eu posso."_ – pensou o Uzumaki consigo mesmo.

- Tudo bem meninos, me ataquem e eu lhes ensino na prática como usar esse jutsu super difícil.

Yugi e Yusuke se encararam por um tempo, mas logo se viraram para Naruto com um sorrisinho diabólico que o deixou até arrepiado. Sem aviso ambos pularam, Yusuke voou em cima de Naruto, deu-lhe uma sequência de golpes dos quais se desviou facilmente. O garoto fez os "ins" do Katon e cuspiu uma enorme bola de fogo, Naruto pulou para se desviar e foi pego no ar pelo mesmo jutsu que Yugi lhe desferiu pela retaguarda.

– AIIIII... TÁ QUENTE! TÁ QUENTE! – o Uzumaki gritava ao mesmo tempo em que corria para o lago e se jogava dentro dele para apagar o fogo em suas vestes.

Naru somente observava com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

_"Como fui perder pra ele?"_

**-oOo-**

O almoço na casa dos Hyuuga era algo bem tradicional. Sentavam-se à mesa o pai de Hinata, Neji e Tenten, que também haviam se casado, o filho do casal Haru de sete anos, Heika, Hinata e Sasuke. Haruka não parava quieta, entrava e saia da sala trazendo flores e deixando na mesa ao lado de Sasuke, sempre com um sorrisinho e um – Pra você papai! – bem delicadinho.

O Uchiha já se sentia incomodado em almoçar sob os olhares intrigados de todos os membros da família.

_"Provavelmente o dobe come como um porco."_ – ele pensou, focalizando a imagem de Naruto sentado na mesa tão refinada engolindo a comida e gritando como ele sempre fazia quando ia comer em sua casa.

O Uchiha olhou para Neji, que lhe lançava olhares desconfiados e parecia estar tentando entender o que havia de errado com Naruto.

_"Talvez, se eu contasse para o Neji..."_ – pensou se lembrando de que o Hyuuga era um de seus melhores amigos, mas logo desistiu da idéia – _"Não, ele vai me zuar."_

Mal terminou sua refeição e já estava sendo puxado por duas menininhas que pareciam ter sentado no fogo. Haruka e Heika eram tão dinâmicas quanto o pai.

– Vamos brincar agora pai? – disse Heika enquanto puxava Sasuke pela manga da blusa.

– Eu quero cavalinho! – Haruka gritou pulando nas costas do Uchiha.

Hinata ficou vermelha e seu rosto estava meio desesperado, tentou impedir suas filhas de continuarem a pular no homem com cara de entediado.

– Não meninas! Não incomodem o... O seu pai.

Todos se viraram surpresos e Higashi perguntou:

– Por que não? Naruto sempre brinca com minhas netas depois do almoço.

E aquele foi o ponto final da conversa. Com um suspiro derrotado Sasuke se levantou.

– Tudo bem. – ele disse - Vamos brincar, mas nada de cavalinho hoje! – acrescentou rápido.

Os três saíram para o jardim, as meninas correndo na frente e o Uchiha as seguindo com as mãos nos bolsos.

– Do que vamos brincar papai? – Heika perguntou ao chegar no amplo quintal da mansão.

– Que tal treinarmos? – convidou Sasuke com um singelo sorriso, fazendo Heika o olhar surpresa.

– Mas pai o senhor disse que a Haruka ainda é muito pequena pra treinar. – perguntou a menininha confusa.

– Então, vamos fazer algo bem fácil e sem perigo nenhum, tudo bem?

As meninas concordaram e Sasuke passou a tarde ensinando alguns jutsus simples e básicos dos quais Heika já conhecia, mas que para Haruka era algo totalmente novo.

Divertiram-se tanto enquanto treinavam que por volta das três horas foram tomar banho e dormir. Sasuke as levou para cama e ficou observando as crianças enquanto um novo sentimento brotava dentro dele.

_"Até que meninas não são tão difíceis assim."_

**Continua...**

Xiii... esse capítulo ficou mais sentimental do que engraçado, além de ser o menor que já escrevi, na verdade esta fic iria ter apenas três capítulos, mas acabei colocando mais um no meio. Desculpem e vou tentar postar o outro rápido pra compensar este Ok?

**Igorsambora – **Rsrs... louquissima né Igor-kun rsrs... o Naruto sofreu neste capítulo né rsrs...

**Elys the black angel – **rsrs... e as menininhas do Naruto são iguais ao pai mesmo né rsrs... mas o Naruto subestimou os gêmeos que são mais pestinhas do que as filhas dele rsrs...

**Uchiha Neko – **Nya! Que bom que está gostando, desculpe o capítulo curtinho, vou postar o próximo rápido pra compensar tá!

**Ruby Lolita – **O.O puxa obrigada! Não sei nem o que dizer com tantos elogios!

**Sakuramy – **Ai que bom que gostou! Tomara que este capítulo mesmo curto tenha ficado om também!

**Mitsuki Kagome – **rsrs... o Naru bem que tentou aprontar pra cima do Naruto, mas pra ele não deu certo, agora os gêmeos são mais pestinhas que as próprias filhas deles né rsrs...

**Mariah-chan17 – **Os opostos! Que bom que está gostando obrigada!

**Kagura-Lari – **Ai eu fui ler as suas fics mas são todas Inuyasha né! Eu não conheço a história deste anime, mas adorei! Faça uma fic Naruto onegai...

**Lais Reeves – **Desculpe a demora e o capítulo curtinho... fico feliz que tenha gostado!

**nandy – **Segredinhos do casal... rsrs... imagina o Sasuke dormindo no sofá hahaha...

**Meme Higurashi Taisho – **rrs... acho que ela teve que limpar o xixi rsrsr... o Sasuke não quis fazer isso ahaha...

**Yamanaka Ino – **Nya que bom! Fico super feliz por ter gostado!

**Mye-chan – **rsrs... eu fico imaginando o filho do Sasuke e sempre me aparece a imagem de um mini Sasuke como vc disse rsrs... que bom que gostou! Obrigada!

**Eitir – **huahuahuahaua... tem razão uma é do polo norte e a outra do polo sul rsrs... mas deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa Eitir-san, eu olhei no seu profile (xereta) e vi que tá todo escrito em ingles, suas fics também são em ingles... vc é brasileira mesmo? Desculpe a xeretice mas fiquei curiosa hehe...

**sakura-chan – **Nya que bom que gostou espero que goste deste também!

**Kibah – **Ai que bom que tá dando pra entender... eu tentei fazer o menos confuso possível rsrs... mas acho que não tive muito sucesso hehe...

Gente muito obrigada! Fico feliz que todos estejam gostando! Adorei as reviews e ri muito com elas também hehe...

Bjs até a próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

**Troca de casais**

**Disclaimer – Essa fic ficou curta né... Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

_Divertiram-se tanto enquanto treinavam que por volta das três horas foram tomar um banho e dormir. Sasuke as levou para cama e ficou observando as crianças enquanto um novo sentimento brotava dentro dele._

_"Até que meninas não são tão difíceis assim."_

**Capítulo final – E tudo volta ao normal... Será?**

Sasuke já não aguentava mais ficar na casa de Naruto. As horas pareciam não passar e não podia sair de sua casa sem que aparecesse um membro do clã Hyuuga puxando conversa.

Olhou para o relógio percebendo que já eram seis horas e estava quase na hora da troca de corpo com o Uzumaki. Decidiu ir para sua casa ver sua esposa e seus filhos para, nem que fosse um pouquinho, matar a saudade.

Sakura estava na cozinha fazendo o jantar quando sentiu que alguém, de repente, a abraçara pela cintura.

– Sou eu Sasuke, não me bata. – avisou o Uchiha, lembrando da pancada que a esposa lhe dera na noite anterior.

Mas para a surpresa de Sasuke, a kunoichi rapidamente se afastou de seu abraço completamente corada.

– Sasuke-kun, você ainda não voltou para o seu corpo. – ela disse.

– Ainda não, acho que o jutsu se desfaz lá pelas sete horas. Enquanto isso, vamos matar um pouco a saudade. – ele pediu, sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto pegava em sua mão.

– Não posso! – ela gritou, se desvencilhando do marido - Desculpe Sasuke-kun, mas parece que estou te traindo com o Naruto.

O Uchiha suspirou, entendendo perfeitamente como ela se sentia. Passou a mão pelos seus cabelos e fitou-a derrotado.

- Tudo bem, apenas... Dê-me um abraço então. – ele pediu, se aproximando e abraçando-a com carinho.

Ficariam assim por mais um tempo se não fosse por uma pequena figura de dez anos que resolvera aparecer bem neste momento na cozinha.

– MÃE? – Naru chamou surpreso.

– Na... Naru? – a kunoichi encarou o menino enquanto se separava bruscamente de Sasuke.

– O que você está fazendo abraçada com o tio Naruto? – ele indagou em tom zangado, deixando Sakura completamente sem palavras.

- Naru, não é o que você está pensando... – começou a falar Sasuke.

– Como não? – o garoto o interrompeu - Primeiro meu pai dorme no sofá e agora vocês estão... Abraçados? – o menino já estava imaginando que seus pais teriam brigado por causa de Naruto e sacou uma kunai, ameaçando-o – Se afasta da minha mãe!

– Naru não! – gritou a mãe, tentando impedir seu filho.

– Naru pára com isso já! Eu estou no corpo do dobe, mas na verdade sou seu pai, o Sasuke! – disse o homem, tentando se explicar enquanto via o olhar vermelho de raiva de seu filho.

– Ah é? Então prova!

Sasuke abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas precisou desviar o seu olhar quando um dos gêmeos entrou na cozinha e seguiu direto para o pote de doces.

– Oi tio Naruto! – cumprimentou.

– Yugi nada de doces! Você já vai jantar. – o suposto tio Naruto repreendeu-o.

O menino se virou surpreso e olhou para quem ele imaginava ser seu tio brincalhão e o encarou sem entender, bem na hora em que o outro gêmeo entrou com uma bola debaixo do braço, chamando-o.

– Por que está demorando tanto? Vamos jogar logo!

– Yusuke, já disse que futebol é lá fora! – repreendeu novamente o Uchiha, deixando agora os dois meninos de olhos arregalados.

– Desde quando o tio Naruto consegue diferenciar a gente? – perguntou Yusuke confuso para o irmão.

– Sei lá, mas vamos jogar bola lá fora, baixou o espírito do papai no tio Naruto. – Yugi disse como quem não está nem aí, fazendo uma veia saltar na testa do homem à sua frente.

– Olha o respeito molecada! – gritou o Uchiha irritado, espantando os dois meninos que sem pensar duas vezes saíram correndo para o quintal.

Um silêncio constrangedor se fez presente, sendo quebrado, depois de alguns segundos, pela risada contida de Sakura.

– Você está rindo? – indignou-se o marido com a esposa.

– Ai desculpe Sasuke-kun, mas a cara do Naruto irritado é muito cômica. – ela lhe disse gargalhando.

Sasuke já estava se preparando para ralhar com a esposa quando sentiu a mão de Naru segurar a sua e o garoto, de cabeça baixa lhe falar:

– Pai, desculpe.

Sasuke pôs a mão na cabeça baixa do menino, dando um meio sorriso de orgulho.

– Você protegeu a mamãe direitinho, meu filho.

**-oOo-**

Naruto ainda no corpo de Sasuke andava pelas ruas de Konoha cansado de levar cascudos toda vez que perguntava a Sakura se não tinha ramen. Estava passando pelo parque vendo o movimento, quando avistou sua filha Heika sentada no banco isolada e, aparentemente chorando. Aproximou-se chamando a atenção da menina ao se sentar.

– Oi Heika-chan, por que está chorando?

A garota esfregou rapidamente a manga da blusa em seu rosto e tentando disfarçar respondeu:

– Não é nada tio Sasuke.

– Ninguém chora por nada. Conta pra mim. – ele pediu mesmo já imaginando o que tinha se passado com sua filha.

– É que... Eu... Eu gosto de um menino sabe... – começou a dizer a jovenzinha constrangida enquanto Naruto com um sorriso pensava:

_"Sabia."_

Pelo visto Naru herdara o sucesso que Sasuke tinha com mulheres e o pequeno Uchiha já tinha até um fã clube que incluía sua filha.

– Será que esse garoto não é o Naru? – perguntou, puxando conversa enquanto sorria, fazendo a menina se sentir mais a vontade em conversar com ele.

- Bem... É, mas não conta pra ele, por favor, tio Sasuke! – a menina pediu apressadamente.

– Por que não? Se você gosta dele devia falar.

– Ele diz que eu sou irritante. – ela respondeu visivelmente chateada.

_"Filho de peixe, peixinho é"_ – pensou Naruto, lembrando de que a mulher que Sasuke mais chamava de irritante na infância, hoje era casada com ele.

– E... Acabei de o ver conversando com a Yuna. – confessa a menina mais cabisbaixa ainda.

– A filha do Shikamaru? – perguntou o Uzumaki - Ela não dormiu no meio da conversa não?

Heika deu uma gargalhada gostosa e divertida e falou:

– Ela não dorme quando conversa com o Naru.

Sentindo que sua filha ainda se encontrava chateada, o Uzumaki resolveu contar-lhe algo que com certeza a animaria.

– Sabe Heika – ele começou - quando eu era mais jovem - disse se referindo a Sasuke, não a ele - eu costumava chamar uma garota de irritante.

– Ah é? E quem é ela tio Sasuke? – perguntou a menininha interessada.

– Hoje está casada comigo. – respondeu sorrindo carinhosamente para a filha que o olhava com os perolados orbes arregalados – Você é linda Heika-chan, mas ainda é muito jovem. Espera vocês crescerem um pouquinho mais que eu tenho certeza que o Naru vai reparar em você!

Sorrindo com o mesmo sorriso delicado de sua mãe, a garotinha se jogou no colo de Naruto, abraçando-o.

– Obrigada tio Sasuke!

**-oOo-**

Sete horas passado e Sasuke procurava por Naruto irritado.

_"Onde o dobe foi parar?" – _pensava.

Passou pelo parque e encontrou o seu corpo sentado em um dos bancos com Heika adormecida em seu colo. Aproximou-se curioso, chamando a atenção do amigo.

– Dobe?

Naruto virou a cabeça para encará-lo e sorriu animado.

– Já está quase na hora Sasuke.

– Hn – respondeu o Uchiha, balançando a cabeça – O que aconteceu com a Heika?

– Seu filho é um arrasador de corações como você era teme.

– Não me diga que ela está apaixonada pelo Naru. – indagou o Uchiha com um singelo sorriso.

– Ele a chamou de irritante. – disse-lhe o Uzumaki, achando graça - Me fez lembrar alguém.

– Você não contou a minha história com a Sakura pra ela, contou?

– Ah teme, ela estava tão tristinha. – respondeu o amigo tentando se desculpar, vendo o olhar furioso do outro sobre si.

– Seu dobe duma figa! – Sasuke disse preparando para dar um tapa bem dolorido na cabeça de Naruto. Mas neste instante, como se tivessem apagado e acendido a luz ambos voltaram aos seus verdadeiros corpos.

Naruto, contudo, não conseguiu segurar o tapa e acertou, em cheio, a nuca de Sasuke.

– Ih, foi mal teme!

– Se eu não estivesse com a sua filha no meu colo você ia ver. – disse-lhe o moreno.

Naruto abaixou-se e pegou a ainda adormecida Heika no colo, se preparando para ir embora.

– Bom Sasuke acho que agora que tudo voltou ao normal eu posso voltar pra minha casa né.

– É, eu também vou indo – respondeu o moreno que, sem nem se despedir, deu as costas para o amigo e caminhou na direção oposta. Já estava a uns cinco metros de distância quando o loirinho o chamou.

– Hei teme! – gritou, fazendo o amigo se virar para ele – Da próxima vez que a Hinata engravidar vou torcer para nascer gêmeos.

Sasuke lhe deu um meio sorriso, levantou a mão em um aceno de despedida e voltou a seguir seu caminho.

**-oOo-**

O Uzumaki chegou em sua casa e mesmo carregando a filha abriu a porta fazendo o maior estardalhaço.

– Hinata-chan cheguei!

A esposa correu para recepcioná-lo, jogando-se em seus braços e lhe dando um carinhoso beijo.

– Que saudades!

– O teme cuidou direitinho de você? – perguntou sério.

– Naruto-kun eu sei me cuidar sozinha. – respondeu-lhe e esposa - Mas mudando de assunto, onde você encontrou a Heika? E ainda por cima dormindo?

– Ela estava no parque e acabou dormindo no meu colo. – ele lhe explicou.

– No seu colo ou no colo do Sasuke-san?

– No colo do teme né, Hinata-chan. – falou o loirinho impaciente.

– Então acho que sua filha vai passar a gostar muito do Sasuke-san. – ela concluiu sorrindo.

Esquecendo completamente que sua filha dormia em seus braços, o loirinho deu o maior berro, acordando-a.

– DE JEITO NENHUM!

– Pai? – chamou a menina sonolenta – Onde você me achou? Cadê o tio Sasuke?

– Eu te achei dormindo no colo dele e trouxe você pra cá princesa. – explicou o loiro docemente.

A menina estava com muito sono e seus olhinhos perolados já se fechavam novamente.

– Pai, hoje o senhor disse que na hora de dormir era pra dizer, boa noite dobe. – sussurrou a pequena garotinha, adormecendo agarrada aos ombros de seu pai enquanto este soltava fumaça pelo nariz de raiva.

– Amanhã eu mato o teme!

**-oOo-**

Mal havia chegado em casa e o Uchiha já se via sendo abraçado por uma kunoichi de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes.

– Agora é você né, Sasuke-kun?

– Não, ainda sou o Naruto! – brincou, fazendo sua esposa se afastar rapidamente.

O Uchiha deu um malvado sorriso e a puxou para um abraço, selando seus lábios nos dela.

– Claro que sou eu.

– Bobo! Que susto! – Sakura o repreendeu, retribuindo o sorriso e o abraço.

Sasuke pôs a mão em seu rosto, encarando-a enquanto acariciava sua bochecha, a rosada cerrou seus olhos aproveitando ao máximo a sensação.

– Sakura – ele chamou - Nós... Nós poderíamos ter mais um filho?

– Mais um filho? – ela indagou, abrindo seus verdes olhos para observá-lo - Por quê?

Este, dá um torto sorriso antes de lhe responder.

– Porque desta vez quero que nasça menina.

Sakura sorriu divertida, aproximou-se lentamente do ouvido de seu marido e marota sussurrou:

– Então, o que está esperando? Não vou engravidar sozinha.

Sasuke pegou a mão de sua esposa, guiando-a para o quarto com sorrisos maliciosos no rosto de ambos. Estavam ao pé da escada quando ouviram uma gritaria e, logo os gêmeos estavam abraçados a eles com enormes sorrisos nos rostos.

– Hoje eu vou dormir do lado da mamãe! – gritou Yusuke se agarrando ainda mais a cintura de Sakura.

– Então eu vou dormir do lado do papai! – Yugi falou contente e levantou os braços num visível pedido de colo para Sasuke.

Os pais se entreolharam de olhos arregalados.

– Meus amores. – chamou Sakura carinhosamente - Por que querem dormir com a gente hoje?

– Ué? Sempre que o papai chega de missão a gente dorme com vocês e a noite passada ele chegou depois que a gente já estava dormindo. – Yusuke explicou como se isto fosse nada mais do que óbvio.

– Mas hoje não dá pra vocês dormirem com a gente. – disse o moreno impaciente.

Os meninos imediatamente fizeram cara de choro e decepção, a mesma carinha irresistível que ambos sabiam que seus pais não conseguiam dizer não.

Ao vê-los choramingando e Sakura com cara de quem não iria mais fazer nada com ele naquela noite, o Uchiha deu um pesaroso suspiro chegando à conclusão de que a tentativa de engravidar Sakura teria de esperar.

Bem, esse era o preço a pagar por querer reconstruir um clã inteiro.

**Fim.**

Gente chegou ao final! Acho que esta foi a fic mais curta que escrevi, tirando as oneshots claro. Espero que tenham gostado!

**Elys the black angel – **Vc continua me surpreendendo com sua bola de cristal rsrs... esse finzinho deu um pouco a entender um futuro romance entre o Naru e a Heika.

**Mariah-chan17 – **Acabou as 24 h Mariah-chan... mas ainda vou fazer muitas fics SasuSaku e NaruHina.

**Uchiha Neko – **O.O Como vc advinhou que o Sasuke iria querer ter uma menina? Rsrs... mas nem tudo é mar de rosas e o Sasuke tem dois pequenos probleminhas para atrapalhar hehe... eu fui má com ele né rsrs...

**Ttchan – **Nya obrigada! Que bom que gostou! Espero que goste deste final também.

**Meme Higurashi Taisho – **Taí Meme-san, o último capítulo postado rapidinho!

**neko-chan X3 – **Olha o capítulo saindooo... rsrsrs... espero que goste do final!

**Saah-chan – **Que bom que achou engraçada! Tentei fazer o máximo pra sair algo legal!

**Igorsambora – **Acabou... rsrs... apenas 24 h um no corpo do outro. Espero que tenha gostado Igor-kun! Sua opnião é importante!

**thais uchiha – **Nya valew! Postei rapidinho pra compensar o outro que ficou curtinho...

**Mikain Sierra – **O Naruto sofreu pacas né rsrs...

**Lais Reeves – **Bem rapido Lais-san! Obrigada por acompanhar e ficou feliz que tenha gostado!

**Kagura-Lari – **Nota 11? O.O Nossa obrigada! Fico super feliz que tenha gostado!

**Mari Santoro – **O Sasuke é um desastre com meninas né rsrs... mas como mostrei no final ele quis ter a menininha dele hehe...

Gente mais uma fic acabada! Agradeço do fundo do coração à todos que acompanharam, que tiveram a paciência de ler e que ainda me mandaram maravilhosas reviews! Thank you so much guys!

Bjs. Até a próxima fic!


End file.
